Jasmine Knight
by SuperMastour
Summary: Hua Fei is a pharmacist by day and fighter of evil by Knight. With growing suspicions on a super corporation in her city, this young Inkling woman will do whatever it takes to stop their encroachments. CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Jasmine Knight**

 **INTRODUCTION**

 **A new Sploon fic.**

* * *

 _My name is Hua Fei._

An oriental Inkling woman of about early twenties of age walked down a dark alley in an unknown city.

Suddenly, some goons appeared from the sidelines like alleycats, ready to pounce on the young woman.

 _Ever since I moved here in my youth, I had faced life's unjust wrath._

"Well well well..." one of the goons neared her, "What do we have here?" he sharpened his urchin spike.

"Not many pretty women like to come around here." the other goons catcalled the woman.

 _But even in the face of that daunting force, I have prevailed._

The young woman looked at her foes, then smirked.  
"I don't think you know who I am..."

The goons scowled and pulled out their Inkstols, ready to eject their black ink and splat her.

 _And it is my duty to help those who are under the burden of Injustice._

The woman pulled out a Permanent Inkbrush, colored white and tipped with White Ink.

 _Hua Fei is a strong woman, Hua Fei fights evil for those who cannot fight it themselves._

 _Hua Fei helps those who are weak and cares for those who lack power._

The oriental Inkling slapped the last goon with her brush in a quick swipe, but the white ink merely incapacitated him.

"Agh... Gwah..." various groans of the goons resonated through the alley, and the distant siren of police vehicles got ever so closer.

 _Hua Fei is the Jasmine Knight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Welcome to Reiger Pharmacy." the young oriental woman bowed as an Anemonite man stepped inside the establishment, "Is there anything I can assist you with?" she asked.

"Yeah,uh..." the Anemonite man looked at her, "My son was injured in a Turf War and I need some ointment for his skin." he concluded.

"Ah.. yes, we get that a lot." the woman chuckled a bit in disdain, "You can't really trust the FOCUS blasters nowadays." she growled and walked the man to an aisle.

"I guess." the man shrugged his shoulders as he was led to his destination, "And do you happen to have any muscle balm? I strained my back lifting loads a few days ago."

"Sure." the woman nodded, but then caught sight of a fellow coworker who called her attention, "What do you need, Crowder?" she asked.

The Shrimpite, well on in years, said, "Hua Fei, I need you to restock after you finish with the customer, ok?" he spoke kindly.

"It will be done." Hua Fei bowed and then turned her attention back to the Anemonite.

0000000

"Hmm hmm hmm." Hua Fei swept the outside of the small pharmacy that was located in the corner of the city urban area.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" an Anemonite young woman walked up to Hua Fei as she sloppily put on her blue apron, "The Metro was completely bonkers today-" she paused when she saw Crowder standing by the door.

"I understand, missus." Crowder stroked his beard, "I also rode the metro this morning and saw that the purple line was down for repairs- Come on in." he chuckled and opened the door."

"Phew." the anemonite wiped the sweat off her brow, "Thanks, Mister." she said and stepped in.

"How are you doing, Hua?" Crowder asked the young woman as she threw some trash in the bin, "Anything else you need?"

"I need a roll of paper." Hua mumbled lowly, "2 ply." she nodded.

"I understand." Crowder muttered, "Just be warned that that will be kind of hard to acquire." he chuckled, "But I'll get it for you."

"Thank you." Hua bowed, "Now can I take my lunch break?" she asked cheesily.

0000000

The day was calm, and the sky was even calmer.

The city of Mansplattan was, however, in the entirely opposite state as lunch hour struck its crowded streets.

Hua Fei walked down with much haste as her time in her break was ticking down, ever so interrupted by masses of people in the Downtown area.

Cornered by curiosity, the young woman stopped to see a newspaper stand nearby with the words:  
FOCUS CORPORATION STRIKES DEAL WITH MANCHUKUO INDUSTRIES.

"Hrm..." Hua Fei muttered uneasily as she clenched her fists, then grabbed the newspaper and continued reading it, "Huh..." she sighed and read the next headline, "Scientists perfects AI Turf War trainer."

An Inkling boy walked next to her and then grabbed a nearby comic book.

"Look at this!" the boy called out to the other and they opened the book, "He's going to defeat the Big Bad Blob Slime!" he pointed out the super hero fighting what appeared to be a green amoeba.

"Hehe." Hua Fei giggled as she saw the kids admire the hero, then put up her newspaper and then walked off.

0000000

"Delivery for a Mister Crowder Garnele." a delivery man walked up to the pharmacy, with a very industrial looking van.

"Ah.. hello." Crowder stepped out from the back door of the pharmacy, "So I-" he saw a pedestrian walk by and paused until he was out of view.

"Mister Garnele?" the delivery man looked at the silent man, "Is the-"

"So you have it?" Crowder interrupted him and pulled out a pen from his blue apron, "Where do I sign?"

"Mister Garnele, this isn't just something you sign." the delivery man chuckled as he saw his colleague, "I'm going to need a valid business license, and a valid city ID."

"Well. Here you go." Garnele pulled out the required data, which the two men intricately inspected the items.

"What does a Pharmacy need 2 centimeter polynium plating for?" the colleague said as the delivery man went to get a 152 by 72 sheet of the metal.

"We need it for... building material." Crowder said as he saw the sheet come in.

 **00000000**

"Ah.. you got it." Hua Fei stepped inside the Pharmacy past the era of the light, looking at the sheet of metal on the front desk.

"This is it." Crowder closed the windows and walked to the front desk, "What else do you need, Hua Fei?"

"To make this into an armor that can save me from the dangers of black Ink." Hua removed a part of her coat in order to show a scar that never healed, "If I can't have that I cannot stop the FOCUS Corporation."

"Are you absolutely sure the FOCUS Corporation is providing Black Ink for every criminal organization in the land-"

"From Mansplattan to Inkopolis, I'm sure of it." Hua Fei took out a white Permanent Inkbrush and dipped it into white ink, "If FOCUS isn't stopped, criminals won't be either."

"I don't think you understand- FOCUS is a military and recreational arms contractor." Crowder looked them up online, "I would even go as far as saying they may be a paramilitary organization."

"That won't stop me from exposing and stopping their evil deeds." Hua muttered as she looked at him with such fury.

"FOCUS is a huge corporation that could smother you into annihilation if they find out you're a thorn in thei-"

"I will stop them... Now I need that armor..."

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

"Will you look at this!" a woman at a desk said as she threw a newspaper at her superior's attention, "Look!"

"What is-" the superior spoke as he read the news, "Someone attacked our shipping truck to Inkopolis!?" he growled and clenched the paper.

"We lost about 20,000 doubloons of material and fermented black ink." the woman calculated the losses, "It's not the first time- we have several other incidents of harassments on our delivery peopl-"

"Time to get these higher up." the superior growled as he took the paper and walked off to his own office.

* * *

 **SM'S Time:**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this and... um... hope it does good for the SU.**  
 **I don't own Splatoon, Nintendo does.**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Crusade Begins**

* * *

"Hrmph." an armed security guard aboard a FOCUS Corporation transport truck muttered as he inspected the midnight road, "Nothing yet." he clenched his military grade Splattershot tightly.

The truck turned at an intersection and got on the highway.

INKOPOLIS- 2,400 KM read the bright blue sign.

"This is going to be a long trip." the driver told his passenger, "I suggest you get some shut eye so you can fill in for me." he warned.

"Alright." the Shrimpite nodded and tipped his cap to cover his eyes, then reclined his seat.

"Phew..." the Inkling driver sighed, then saw one of the security guards open the armored door behind him, "Anything?"

"Nope." the security guard muttered and activated his night vision goggles, then closed the door.

Inside the main cargo hold, liters upon liters of black ink and boxes of armaments were stocked to the top. The recipient, which the security guard was checking on his tablet, was Tentatek.

Outside, clinging on to a rail on the back of the truck, one of the guards used his NVG to zoom in, fixing his anemone tentacles to see at a rapidly approaching object.

"What th-"

VROOOOM! A motorcycle roared down the highway, weaving through two cars before gaining a clear avenue to the truck.

"Huh- Oh snap!" the security guard saw a Permanent Inkbrush rise up in the air, "Hrr-"

VROOOM! The cycle revved and closed the distance rapidly, stunning the guard greatly, causing the man to fire preemptively. However, the motorcycle was heavily modded to the point that the black ink bounced off its chassis.

"Hah!" the driver of the bike hit a switch, which launched the vehicle up into the air and rammed it into the back of the armored car, ripping a hole inside.

"WAH!" the people inside gasped and stood aghast as the motorcycle invaded their area.

"Hm..." the driver stepped off and removed her helmet, revealing Hua Fei with a white Zorro-like mask covering her upper face.

"Damn you!" the guard outside popped back in and fired his Splattershot, aiming to hit her.

"Not today!" Hua Fei pulled out her Inkbrush and whipped it in the air, using the white ink to neutralize the black one, effectively blocking all the shots before backflipping to kick the approaching guard behind her.

"WAH!" the guard yelled as he was kicked and knocked into a box, and then was rolled when the driver tried to swerve to knock Hua out.

"Hmph!" Hua groaned as she tried to regain footing, but was then shot by the outside guard, "Agh!" she fell back and looked at her armor, which had absorbed the blow.

"Who are... you..." the guard walked up to her, blasters ready to fire.

"I am... the Jasmine Knight!" Hua Fei kicked the man's gun and then flipped back up, "Hyah!" she struck the man with the butt of her brush.

"Oof!"

"Hyah!" the Jasmine Knight said and roundhouse kicked the man out the opening she caused and into the highway, where a car had to swerve to avoid him.

"Die!" the second guard pulled out a Blaster and aimed it at Jasmine Knight, then blasted her directly.

"AUGH!" Jasmine Knight cried and was nearly knocked out of the truck, "Ah..." she felt a throbbing pain on her back, then heard the footsteps of the guard near her.

"You're the vixen that has been harassing FOCUS..." the guard chuckled as he pulled out some handcuffs, "I must say, you're a big hit."

"Ha.. Ha..." Jasmine Knight panted as she tried to stand up, but was then kicked into the cargo hold wall, causing a dent.

"You'll be in jail for a long time." the guard picked her up, "You... woman." he sniffed her heavenly scent, "Wow... you sm-OOF!"

Jasmine Knight used the distraction of her perfume to strike the guard, "Ha ha!" she picked up her Inkbrush and rushed the man, "HYAH!" she whacked him on the head.

"OOWAH!" the guard cried and fell to the ground, "Agh!" he was handcuffed with his own devices by Jasmine Knight.

"Time to shut th- AH!" Jasmine Knight yelped when the truck jerked again, causing her to fall back, "Wah!" she was thrown into the wall again.

"I gotta shake her off!" the driver said, then pulled out an inkstol from the glove compartment, "Here, take her out!" he told the passenger.

"Alright." the Shrimpite muttered and stood up, grabbed the inkstol, and walked into the cargo hold, "There you- Huh?" he saw that Jasmine Knight was no longer there, "Uh... Uh..."

Jasmine Knight clung to the wall above the door, "Hello!" she jumped down and stomped on the Shrimpite.

"AGH!" the Shrimpite was driven into the ground, causing the inkstol to fly out of his claws, "Rats!"

"This stops now!" Jasmine Knight pointed at the driver, "FOCUS will fall- EYAH!" she karate chopped the clutch.

"NO!" the driver growled when the truck entered a rollout, "AGH!"

"Hah!" Jasmine Knight jumped back and revved her motorcycle, escaping before the truck rolled over.

SCREEEE! The FOCUS transport truck slid and finally flipped and slammed hard into the highway, causing the cars behind it to screech to a halt as the destruction of the vehicle played in front of them.

KRASH!

"Success..." Jasmine Knight said and flipped a switch on her motorcycle handle, which opened a compartment that fired a small inkstrike missile.

KRUSSSSS! The White Ink tornado lifted the truck up and destroyed all the black ink inside, as well as caught the attention of a nearby police helicopter.

The helicopter neared in and shone its spotlight on Jasmine Knight's motorcycle.

"Have to go." Jasmine Knight smirked and revved her motorcycle, driving off the highway and down into the city streets.

 **0000000**

"Ha.. Ha..." Hua Fei panted as she came out of a telephone box with her regular clothes, "Agh..." she groaned as she felt her back tingling in pain.

The inkling walked to her motorcycle and pulled out a small remote control.

BEEP! The bike's alarm sounded, and the exterior part of the chassis changed its colors from white to pink, and the chassis itself shifted in a way were it appeared more like a motor scooter than an armored motorcycle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Close Call**

* * *

"Judy." Hua Fei told her anemonite coworker as she stocked a shelf, "Um... Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Judy turned to her, "What do you need, Hua?"

"Something came up tonight, can you please take my shift?" asked Hua as she looked at a nearby newspaper.

"Well you're in luck." Judy smiled, "I finished my college essay yesterday so I could do it!" she snapped her fingers and grinned.

"Oh.. thank heavens." Hua sighed in relief and nodded, "Much gratefulness." she bowed.

00000000

"Are you absolutely sure you want to raid FOCUS tonight?" Crowder said in a worried voice as Hua Fei suited up, "You do understand that this time they're bent on stopping your little raids!"

"Well I am hell-bent on stopping them." Hua informed as she placed on her little mask, "Crowder, you must understand... If it wasn't for the existence of black ink, my grandmother would not have been splatted." she grumbled

"Look, just please be very careful!" Crowder warned, "FOCUS has been blasting propaganda all week in order to show their paramilitary might!" he informed, "And all has been aimed to the 'girl in the suit'."

"Good, they're afraid of me..." Hua unsheathed her Inkbrush and looked at Crowder, "And fear is what they should feel." she jumped out of the Pharmacy window and sped off.

00000000

"Whatever you do... Don't let that girl escape with her life." an Urchinian FOCUS operative said as he put on some night vision goggles, then jumped on a convoy truck.

The Urchinian's squad followed suit, all taking postions around the armored vehicle.

However, before it even took off, Jasmine Knight was on their case, and the familiar armored motorcycle cut their exit.

"What the- AGH!" the driver was stunned by very bright lights coming from the motorcycle, "Aaaa-"

KRASHOOM! Jasmine Knight eject from her bike and rocketed into the driver's cabin, "Hyah!" she yelled and struck the driver and his co-driver with her Inkbrush.

The two Inkling men were knocked out of the count, letting Jasmine Knight turn her attention to the cargo hold. Believing the guards had not yet boarded, she opened it without second thought.

"Haha!" the guards yelled and pointed their splattershots at her.

"HA!" Jasmine Knight gasped in fear, "No-"

"HRAH!" one of the guards fired his military grade Blaster, striking Jasmine Knight directly.

"AUGH!" Jasmine Knight cried as she was sent flying out the window, then landed roughly on the cement, "Ah... I can't... believe it..." she panted and saw the guards exit the caravan.

"Well welll well." the Urchinian leader chuckled, "Looks like we finally snagged the perp." he aimed his Splattershot Pro, "Little morsels like you have a short life in the sea." he taunted.

"Ha... I was so blinded by the opportunit- AGH!" Jasmine Knight was shot in the head, causing a terrible burning pain to throb her skull.

"Enough of that!" the Urchinian leader told the Shrimpite who fired, "Don't torture her, just end her... This batch has to be on the next plane to Mexinko City."

"I won't let... it..." Jasmine Knight stood in pain, "I... won't let you spread this cancer to the world... I'll stop the dreaded black ink before it reaches all around the globe." she took out her Inkbrush, but was immediately fired upon by the guards.

"There she is." the Urchinian leader scoffed as he saw Jasmine Knight was completely laid waste, "I'll take the las-" he stopped when an old Inkling man appeared, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

The old man stood and looked at the defeated Jasmine Knight.

"Get out of here, you geezer." the leader growled, "I'm warning you." he aimed his weapon at him.

The old man looked at the Urchinian with defiant eyes, and then pulled out a blue colored Inkbrush tipped with white ink.

"He's armed!" one of the guards yelled and they all started to fire.

The old man closed his eyes and extended his arm, signaling stop with his hand- this action caused all the black ink headed his way to stop midair.

"Huh?" the guards gasped when they saw their entire blast power just floating midair.

"Leave while you still have a chance." the elder said and made the ink fall to the ground.

"Take this!" another guard fired his blaster, only to have his weapon spew out black ink harmlessly, "What the-"

"You know not the ways of the Zen." the old man breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, then made all the blank ink ammunition of the weapons spew out weakly.

"Hrr... Don't you make a fool of us!" the Urchinian leader yelled and pulled out a splat bomb, then aimed to throw it at the old man.

"Hah!" the elder said and caused the bomb to detonate in the Urchinian's hand, instantly splatting the threat and causing the other guards to look aghast.

One by one, the guards stepped back and finally bolted back into the distrubution center behind them.

"Serenity is the key to Defense." the old man huffed out air and then turned back to Jasmine Knight, who was completely out for the count, "You have much to learn, young Defender." he shook his head.

00000000

"Agh..." Hua Fei awoke in the pharmacy, surrounded by Crowder and Judy, "Where... Where am I?"

"I came as soon as Crowder told me, Hua!" Judy told her, "Are you ok? What happened?!" she asked worrriedly.

"I believe Hua still needs time to gather her thoughts, Missus." Crowder spoke as he looked at Hua, who was disoriented, "But she can rest assured her accessories were still with her when I found her."

"Oh..." Hua Fei sighed in relief and then sat up, feeling the comfort of Crowder's bed under her, "I.. I guess I hung out with the wrong crowd." she laughed weakly.

"Did the-"

"Missus, Hua Fei just had a little too much Puffer Juice." Crowder interceded for Hua, "she was a little tipsy when I found her."

"Oh, Hua..." Judy growled, "I didn't know you drank..." she crossed her arms, "You need to stop." she sighed.

"Alright, Missus." Crowder muttered, "You should start opening up shop." he handed her the key to the Pharmacy door.

"Ok." Judy nodded, grabbed the key, and walked downstairs.

"What happened?" Hua Fei asked Crowder as she felt the bandage on her head, "All I remember is the... all of them..."

"All of t-"

"I thought there was no guards, but I guess I was wrong." Hua Fei muttered, "But hear me out, these weren't regular guards. These were more- militarized." she shuddered.

"I told you FOCUS was a paramilitary organization!" Crowder scolded her, "And when they're serious, they don't play! Remember the workers strike!"

"That's why they have to be stoppe-"

"No, Hua Fei." Crowder grumbled, "I didn't bring you into this country to be splatted. Mansplattan is a beautiful city with many opportunities... I don't want to see you waste away as a petty criminal in FOCUS's eyes."

"Huh..." Hua Fei sighed, and then looked at Crowder, "I need to stop them.. Crowder, you must understand."

"I do." Crowder held her hand, "But you must understand that your grandmother would want you to be alive for her sake." he sighed, "I doubt my words will get through to you.. so I'll just g-"

"Hua, there's a man looking for you." Judy came up the stairs, "Says he needs to find a skin cream that's specially imported."

"Hua is feeling a bit hurt right now." Crowder said, "I'll go help the man."

"Ok." Judy nodded, "He says it's the Khingan brand."

Hua's ears perked up, then she shuffled out of the bed, "I... I'll go." she stood and nearly sprinted down.

"Hu- Huh..." Crowder sighed and shook his head.

 **00000000**

Hua Fei looked around the Pharmacy, and then saw an old inkling man standing there. She was instantly captivated by the man's traditional oriental clothing.

"Hua Fei." the man said, "I nee-"

"This is a domestic Pharmacy, we do not carry that brand." Hua Fei spoke, "We don't carry the Khingan brand.. But.. I do." she said and opened a briefcase she had stored behind the front counter.

"My name is Junjie Fa." the old man said as he looked at the items, "Pleasure to meet you." he bowed.

"Same here." Hua Fei bowed, then looked at him, "So... which one do you want?"

"I want the one that can heal the wounds of black ink." Junjie said and showed his scarred hand, causing Hua to become riled up.

"Who did that to you!" Hua Fei growled angrily and slammed her fist, "If only I had been there! I would have surely stopped them, sir!" she bowed in apology.

"Well it was a couple of goons from a FOCUS distribution plant." Junjie responded, causing Hua Fei to become a bit bitter, "Yes... a FOCUS distribution plant at Mansplattan's West Industrial District."

Hua Fei stood in disbelief, "How... How..."

"How do you think you arrived here?" Junjie muttered and then pulled out a white framed Inkbrush, "Jasmine Knight." he read the characters on the hilt.

Hua Fei looked at him and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW  
Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasmine Knight  
Chapter 5**

 **A Secret Revealed**

* * *

Hua Fei and her elder customer stood at the back alleyway, the female looked visibly disturbed and angry- but mostly worried.

"Have you told anyone." she asked the old man as she held her Inkbrush.

"Absolutely not." Junjie responded and looked at her, "But I do have a something to tell you, Hua Fei." he cleared his throat and pulled out his own Inkbrush.

"H-"

"You have a spirit about you, Hua Fei." Junjie muttered, "Yet you are dominated by hatred- a hatred that can consume you and destroy you from existence."

"What do you know?" Hua Fei growled angrily, then pointed at him, "You creepy old geez..." she sighed and looked at her arm, which was covered in bandages.

Nearly all of her extremities were in some way damaged by black ink.

"Because of brashness, fueled by hate... This was your fate." Junjie said, "I believe you need this cream more than I." he chuckled and handed her the item.

"You're right..." Hua Fei looked at herself, "I was consumed by anger." she muttered, "And all I wanted to do is stop the FOCUS corporation and bring peace to Mansplattan."

"You're going about it the wrong way, child." Junjie muttered, "I can help you, however." he looked at his Inkbrush.

"How?" asked Hua Fei as she clenched her own, nearly having the feeling of casting it aside.

"I will teach you the ways of the Zen." Junjie answered her, "Following the good side of Yang."

"Oh... that..." Hua Fei muttered skeptically, "Well... um... yeah... You see-"

"To become a guardian, you must have inner tranquility, child." Junjie said as he pulled out a canister of black ink, then broke it and made the deleterious liquid hover over his hand harmlessly.

"How are you doing that." Hua Fei muttered in disbelief, "How-"

"If you wish to learn how to defend yourself and others, I will teach you." Junjie breathed in and then caused the ink to dilute and seep down without any effect.

"I.. wish to learn." Hua Fei bowed, "Please teach me how to defend people.. I wish to do this." she pleaded.

"Child, you shall learn the Zen." Junjie said, "But heed my words, the Zen requires absolute commitment, and the Yang requires that you not give in to your hate and anger... for that leads to evil."

"And.. what does evil lead to-"

"The evil of the Ying." Junjie muttered, "And you shall never enter that side, Hua Fei, because if you do... you will surely die."

"I will not fall to the Ying Zen, sir." Hua Fei looked up to him, "Please teach me."

"Very well... Meet me at the abandoned Orca Factory at midnight." Junjie spoke and departed from her.

00000000

"Are you ok, Hua?" Judy, who was standing behind the counter, asked her coworker, "Did you give the old man what he wanted."

"Yes." Hua Fei responded blankly, "Say, Judy. Can you help me out here?" she asked as she tried to move a box.

"Oh yeah, you're injured." Judy bopped her head, "On the way, hun!" she said and ran to her aid.

00000000

Hua Fei, now recuperated, rode down the street that led to Orca Factory, carrying her armor on a compartment in her motorcycle.

Few cars were seen riding down this rode on the rather slummy part of Mansplattan, which was located beyond the metropolitan island seen shining in the distance.

In fact, the closest comparable thing to this area would be Inkopolis's Bluefin Sector.

The young woman, reaching the rusty gates that welcomed any wayfarer to the run down building, turned off her motorcycle and stepped down.

"You're here." Junjie appeared from behind one of the columns, cloaked in a traditional oriental robe, "If you wish to begin, pull out your Inkbrush." he said and unsheathed his.

"Ok." Hua Fei said as she put on her platinum armor, "But I'll let you know.. um... when I'm in my armor I am Jasmine Knight."

"You will be named Jasmine Knight when you are ready." Junjie muttered, causing the young woman to grumble, "Now... throw your first blow." he placed his Inkbrush parallel to his chest.

"Very well." Hua Fei murmured and then took out her Inkbrush, "Hyah!" she swung, but it was easily deflected by Junjie.  
"Hyah! Hya! Hyah!" she kept swinging, but each attack was repelled expertly by the elder.

"Damn!" Hua Fei became angered, then swung wildly without any coordination, "HRAH-"

Junjie grunted and blocked the great blow, then knocked her Inkbrush aside and struck Hua Fei in the legs, sweeping her down.

"Agh!" Hua Fei yelped when she hit the ground, "Awh..."

"Anger leads to defeat." Junjie extended his arm, then picked up the young Inkling woman, "Keep a level head and coordinate movements."

"Hm..." Hua breathed in to calm herself down, then grabbed her Inkbrush and swung rapidly, nearly catching the elder off guard.

"Interesting." Junjie said as he saw Hua swing and swing, "Stop!" he extended his hand, causing Hua to cramp up.

"Ah... AH..." Hua Fei groaned, "What.. What..."

"The ways of the Zen..." Junjie lowered his hand, causing Hua to recover, "Once you learn the powers of the Yang Zen, you will be able to manipulate Ink both in the exterior and the interior for self defense reasons."

"What do you learn with the Ying Zen." Hua Fei asked, causing the elder to become a bit perturbed.

"Since you may face someone who is in the Ying Zen..." Junjie muttered uneasily, "And this is the only reason I am telling you- What I have known in my limited encounters with followers of the Ying Zen, is that they can manipulate Ink in a destructive and cruel manner. They can cause your Ink inside of you to become unstable and thus splat you- then they can become a Kraken at will..."

"Wow-"

"No awe to them, Hua Fei." Junjie told her, "They are evil creatures that delve in darkness... no honor and awe to them." he clenched his fist.

"Anger leads to evil, Junjie." Hua Fei taunted him.

"Heh..." Junjie scoffed, "I guess you're right, Hua Fei... I should check myself." he chuckled, "Now, on to your training." he cleared his throat, "You have a very exertive fighting style... and your aim seems to tire out the opponent."

"Is that... good?" Hua Fei asked.

"It is good, but it can lead to anger rapidly." Junjie scoffed, "Under the right control, which I believe your potential can provide, it can be a great asset. However, you lack a defensive form."

"And how do I gain that?" Hua Fei asked.

"By learning my technique." Junjie responded, "I am the master of the Juger Inkbrush technique, famed Ying Zen user... Junjie..." he beat his chest a bit pridefully.

"Oh..." Hua Fei chuckled, "Well, that's nice." she said and once again parried with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Master and the Student**

* * *

"Where are you off to, Hua Fei?" Crowder asked as he saw his adoptive daughter walk off abruptly during dinner, "I made your favorite-" he stopped when he heard the door shut.

An audible sigh was heard.

00000000

"Better posture!" Junjie told Hua Fei as he moved her back, "You can be easily knocked back by even the smallest inkarm- that means your armor will be useless."

"Huff.." Hua Fei exhaled and looked at her mentor, "Is this any better?"

"Well..." Junjie muttered, then hit Hua in the chest with the hilt of his Inkbrush.

"Oof!" Hua Fei grunted, but did not budge.

"Good." Junjie nodded, "Now... keep calm... Keep calm." he said and placed a canister of red Ink, contrasting Hua's dark blue ink and thus a danger.

"Ok." Hua Fei responded, then exhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"I want you to channel your Zen and manipulate that ink." Junjie told her, "This is your first channeling of the Zen, so don't be upset if you fail." he encouraged her.

"Understood." Hua Fei said and extended her hand at the red ink canister, "I will make it float." she closed her eyes and concentrated.

The canister started to shake, and shake, then the glass started to crack, startling the young woman and making her stop channeling her Zen.

"Continue... do not fear." Junjie said, "Do not lose your peace and concentration." he smiled and stepped aside.

"Huh..." Hua Fei breathed in and continued, causing the canister to shake even more.

The canister shook so violently, and so destructive was that tremor that the glass gave way to such forces and burst.

"Agh..." Hua Fei growled and looked at the mess she made.

"Do not become angered." Junjie said, "All is not lost... there is still ink." he calmed her down.

"I guess." Hua Fei chuckled and then concentrated once more.

 **00000000**

"Hua Fei-" Crowder called out to the young Inkling woman, but she was out the door before he could finish his sentence.

In his arms was a small cake, and on his face was a frown.

00000000

"Excellent." Junjie said as he saw Hua Fei make ink disperse through the air, "Your Zen power has increased exponentially since the first time we practiced 6 months ago."

"Thank you, master Junjie." Hua Fei bowed, "I feel like I'm ready now." she smiled.

"I feel as if you are, but I still have some concerns." Junjie said to her, "But I will put my trust in you, Hua Fei, and I will without a doubt say that you can gain your title of Jasmine Knight from me."

00

The old Yang Zen master saw the young woman ride off on her bike, then looked at the broken down smokestacks of the Orca Factory.

"Her Zen is rising at a rate I have not seen before in my life." Junjie spoke to the night sky, "However she still has her flaws, so I cannot call her a prodigy. She still needs training, but she more than suffices for the regular world."

The night wind flowed across his face.

00000000

"Hua Fei." Crowder saw the young lass return, "We need to tal-"

"Thank you for believing in me, Crowder." Hua Fei welled up and ran to him, then embraced him, "I couldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Uh..."

"I will be returning to my role as Jasmine Knight." Hua Fei said, "Trust me, I am ready." she smiled and bowed.

"Hua Fei... Are you sure?" Crowder spoke, "You haven't done that in months."

"Yes." Hua Fei spoke, "I will be the Jasmine Knight, and stop FOCUS... and every act of evil that plagues Mansplattan- But first, it's my birthday... my true one." she said and walked to the table, where the cake was.

"Yes, we need to do that." Crowder chuckled, then looked at a small picture of him and a smaller Hua Fei.

"I'm 22 this year." Hua Fei walked to his side, then looked at the adoption certificate that was proudly mounted on the wall.

"You grew up so fast." Crowder muttered, "You made me lose track of time... Jasmine Knight." he chuckled and patted her head.

 **00000000**

In a nearby FOCUS plant, an armored envoy was being outfitted in order to transport its goods out to the world.

"This one is going to Berlink." the driver said as he read the information on the cargo, "and one part of it will be heading to Inkopolis, so I guess we'll just have to board the rest in Inkopolis's Airport."

"Alright." the co-driver responded, "Where is our securit-" he paused when he saw the armored soldiers appear from the building.

"Ready to go." an Inkling leader said, "Are you all."

"Yep." The driver spoke, "First stop, Tentatek Heavy Industries." he said, "We'll be taking the ocean bridge so... You'll get a view." he chuckled.

They boarded the truck, and it started to drive off.

Unbeknownst to those aboard, a beacon was placed on the back bumper, and a silent figure was watching them from atop a hill.

 **00000000**

The convoy went down the highway that passed beyond the ocean that separated the continent that Mansplattan was on and the continent that Inkopolis was on (the two continents were as close as Russia and Alaska are today).

Since it was night, only freight trucks were on the large highway- a rule that was sometimes broken by the occasional civilian car and the incoming motorcycle.

"Oh snap." the soldier hanging on to the rail on the back of the truck zoomed in on the motorcycle, but deemed it harmless for the time being.

00

Night gave way to morning and the figure of Inkopolis mastered over the highway.

The truck exited the highway and went down Urchin Underpass and into the heart of Inkopolis, where Tentatek Corporate was found.

Hua Fei had now converted to Jasmine Knight, catching the eyes of several drivers on the road.

"Good... I have them at their weakest." Jasmine Knight smirked as she zeroed in on the truck, which was slowing down.

"Huah!" the soldier in the back was hit by Jasmine Knight's motorcycle and sent flying into the sidewalk, gaining the attention of the other guards.

"Get her!" a guard yelled and fired his Splattershot, but was thrown off the truck when Jasmine Knight cut off the vehicle- causing it to brake violently.

"Oh snap, it's her!" the driver said as he saw Jasmine Knight dismount, "Imma plow her- AGH!" he felt his hands go tense, then saw Jasmine Knight's hand extended towards him.

"Hmm..." Jasmine Knight nodded and then jumped into the cabin, "Evisa!" she yelled and struck the drivers with rapid strokes of white ink.

"UGWAH!" the drivers were knocked out rapidly.

"Hah!" Jasmine Knight jumped out and then jumped to the top of the cargo hold, avoiding an incoming car in the process.

"Where'd she go?" the guards ran out of the hold and looked around the truck, unaware that their target was above them.

"Hah!" Jasmine Knight jumped down and struck one of the soldiers, taking him out.

"Hrah!" a guard turned and fired his blaster, but the ball was deflected by Jasmine Knight's Inkbrush, "What the-"

"I am one with the Zen." Jasmine Knight breathed in, sensing the incoming barrage, and then spun her inkbrush around to deflect all the black ink heading her way.

"Argh... we can't hit her." one of the guards growled, but was then struck by Jasmine Knight.

"Not today." Jasmine Knight backflipped and used her Zen to cause the soldiers' canisters to burst, "Checkmate." she told them.

"How can she do that." the leader muttered as they had no Ink left to fire, "No... It's just not possible."

"Evisa!" Jasmine Knight yelled and charged the four guards and quickly took out two of them with hefty strokes, "Surrender while you still can!" she told the leader and his partner.

"Rrgh..." the guard growled and clenched his fists, "This is unreal..."

"I can't believe it." the leader raised his arms in surrender, then the two fell on their knees.

"I will destroy all the black ink in there." Jasmine Knight turned and focused on the cargo, "HYAH!" she raised all the canisters inside and caused the ink to curdle and then whittle down to a diluted solution.

* * *

 **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed.  
PLEASE REVIEW! More will cometh soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Zen Defender**

* * *

Hua Fei walked down Inkopolis's crowded sidewalks, though she was already quite used to such masses of people- especially since Mansplattan was much more populated than Inkopolis.

"I'll see you in two weeks then, Hua." Crowder's voice called through Hua Fei's cellphone, "Take care and try not to hurt yourself."

"Please don't worry, Crowder... Bye." Hua Fei smiled and then looked at Inkopolis proper, which was just a big group of signs, buildings, and people thrown together.

THE BEST PLAYERS USE TENTATEK  
BLAST AWAY WITH SQUITANA

INKITA KAMAYA LOVES KRAK-ON were all some of the various neon advertisements that dotted the cityscape.

Unlike the more conservatively suited Mansplattan, which had only its Reef Square dotted with such snazzy signs, Inkopolis was plagued like a Vanity Fair- something that could drive someone that was bred to be down-to-Earth into an overwhelmed state.

And the Seakind here, even though the Inklings of Inkopolis were also Oriental like her, Hua Fei always found that the Oriental Inklings from the Island were a bit more vain. Though this feeling would have been expected seeing she was raised with more Western values.

"Hello." an Inkling walked up to Hua Fei, "We're having a special sale at Gio's Clothing, would you care to come inside?" she bowed and then pointed to the store behind her.

"No thank you." Hua Fei bowed back, "I'm afraid I'm much too busy as of the moment." she told her.

00000000

The afternoon sun set over Inkopolis, and it was that heat that drove Hua Fei to hunger.

Spotting a small cafe ahead, our lady walked to the establishment, completely unaware of the sign that was hung outside the doors.

ISLANDIC ORIENTAL INKLINGS ONLY

So Hua Fei walked inside, and the waitress welcomed her- believing she was from the Isles.

"Konbanwa." the waitress bowed, "Welcome to Kazepan Cafe, can I help you find a table?" she asked.

"Uh... Yes." Hua Fei bowed as well, but her Mainland Oriental bow was less pronounced and gave her away to the waitress.

"Ah... Oh..." the waitress stammered, "Ma'am... I'm afraid you have to go." she said, "Apologies, but we only serve Islandic Orientals." she told her.

"Excuse me?" Hua Fei asked.

"We don't serve outsiders." the waitress responded, "Apologies, but I'm going to have to ask for your departure." she said.

"Ah.. Ah..." Hua Fei stepped back, but then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What is that mainlander doing here?" some Inklings on a nearby table sneered, "Get her out of here!" they yelled.

"Calm down." Hua Fei breathed in, trying hard to contain her anger and discomfort, "Very well." she told the waitress and walked to the door.

"Get out!" an Inkling man yelled, "You mainland sardine."

Hua Fei stopped and took a really deep breath and clenched her fist, "Hrr..." she turned to the man and extended her hand, causing him to cramp up.

"Ah.. AGH!" the man groaned and stood against his will, causing all the other Inklings to gasp.

"Control... yourself..." Hua Fei sighed, then let him go and left.

00

"AGH!" Hua Fei yelled to herself outside the cafe, "It's so hard to hold this anger." she gnashed her teeth, then saw the waitress step out.

"Ma'am." the waitress said and bowed, "Apologies. You should not have been treated like that." she said with regret.

"It's... ok." Hua Fei exhaled, "What is your name?" she asked the young woman.

"Yazumi." the waitress responded, "Again, I apolog-"

"No need." Hua Fei raised her head, "My name is Hua Fei." she bowed to her, "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's the owner who set that cursed rule." Yazumi told her, "And alas I have to follow it." she grumbled, "If my family truly owned that place we would remove it."

"What do you mean 'truly owned'?" Hua Fei asked the young waitress.

"Well... Um... keep this under wraps." Yazumi said, "But my family is being extorted by the local Barrakuza Boss Kanade Yamasina- he technically owns our restaurant by force and plans to keep it discriminant to keep his goons inside undisturbed. However, this makes regular civilians puff up in pride, and we're not the only store."

"That's terrible." Hua Fei muttered, "Kanade Yamasina." she said to herself.

"Please don't tell anyone I told you." Yazumi mumbled and walked back in.

"Kanade Yamasina." Hua Fei repeated and looked at a nearby internet cafe with no discriminatory sign, then nodded.

 **00000000**

"Manchukuo Industries, how can I help you?" an anemonite lady at the front counter of Manchukuo Corporate HQ asked Hua Fei.

"I need to see Chief Salesman Kanade Yamasina." Hua Fei responded.

"Do you have an appointment?" the anemonite asked.

"Yes." Hua Fei said and the anemonite checked her computer, "I'm the special client at 6 o' clock." she said lowly.

"Oh... Ugh" the anemonite grumbled in disgust, "That's all you gotta tell me." she muttered and let her through.

00

"And that' what I'm telling you, I want those doubloons by tomorrow or you and your family will pay." Kanade Yamasina, and old green colored Inkling, spoke into his desk phone, "I feel as Sushi will be on the money." he slammed his phone and then saw his door open.

"Yamasina-san, you have your visitor." the woman Inkling chuckled to him, "The 6 o'clock special with a new twist." she winked and stepped aside.

"They sent me a surprise." Kanade Yamasina turned his chair around in order not to spoil his surprise, "Come in."

Hua Fei stepped in, "Let me change." she said coyly, causing the man to chuckle.

"I won't stop you." Kanade Yamasina rubbed his hands, then heard clothes shuffle.

"Done..." Hua Fei smiled.

"Yes." Kanade Yamasina turned and looked at Hua Fei, "Ah... A mainlander." he grinned, but then noticed her peculiar clothing- armor.

"Kanade Yamasina. Your days of evil are up." Hua Fei pulled out her Inkbrush, "I will stop you." she aimed it at him.

"Hey- Hey!" Kanade Yamasina yelled in shock, "HEY!"

 **00000000**

"Yamasina-san." the receptionist looked into the office, "Are you done?" she looked inside, only to see Kanade was gone.

EVIL WILL BE STOPPED- The white Ink on the wall read, causing the receptionist to gasp.

 **00000000**

"Today, the Barrakuza Boss Kanade Yamasina, a known Salesman in Manchukuo Corporate." a news reporter said, "Was turned in to authorities- and Manchukuo Industries will be investigated from hiding a known criminal whose crimes are not limited to inkicide and thievery.

Yazumi smiled when she heard the news, then saw her family behind the counter sigh in relief and cry in joy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Jasmine Knight is Revealed**

* * *

Hua Fei walked up to Kazepan Cafe and saw the dreaded sign was down, then walking in with much confidence, she saw that the cafe was filled with less smoke and people- probably all the goons that frequented this place where gone due to the fall of their leader.

"Hua Fei." Yazumi spoke to the young woman and bowed, "You are welcome here now! The man extorting us is gone." she smiled.

"I see." Hua Fei grinned and bowed back, "Well I'm glad your family can regain control of something they built from the ground up." she said and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" called out Yazumi, "Please, let me treat you to something." she pleaded, "It's the least I can do after that little skirmish three days ago.

"Well, I guess I can't deny it." Hua Fei nodded and walked behind the waitress, then sat down when led to a table near the front counter.

"Well well well." a young Inkling man walked up, "Sister, I didn't know you had such friends." he said and looked at Hua Fei, then stroke back his orange tentacles, "Konbanwa." he bowed.

"Uh..." Yazumi mumbled, "Kaizu, this is Hua Fei... She's a mainlander." she informed the young man.

"Oh... " Kaizu muttered, "Well... this is off to a wrong start... Uh. Ni Hao?" he said uneasily.

"Good." Hua Fei chuckled and bowed, "You know something." she said, "So, Kaizu is it."

"The one and the only." Kaizu rubbed the back of his head, "But you darling can call me Kai..." he waved his eyebrows.

"Baka!" Yazumi yelled and smacked her brother, "Older brother is an idiot!" she shook her fist, "Please forgive him, Hua Fei." she sighed.

"It's ok." Hua Fei giggled at the sight of the siblings bickering, "Well... I th-" she was caught off guard by the television playing nearby.

"A mass splaticide caused by the Barrakuza has caused much turmoil in Inkopolis." the reporter said with a stern face, trying to hide his pain, "Authorities believe this is action against the imprisonment of-"

"Alright... who spoke!?" a voice yelled as the door burst open, allowing loads up Barrakuza members to walk in.

"Ah..." Yazumi's father stammered, and the entire atmosphere of the restaurant became tense.

"Ah!" the people inside screamed and ran for the doors, which the Barrakuza surprisingly allowed, only keeping their eyes locked on Yazumi's family.

"Looks like we have our answer." one of the goons spoke and aimed his modified Squiffer at Yazumi's father's head, "We don't like it when our subordinates go against the hierarchy." he growled.

"Please- I didn't..." the father stammered, "Don't hurt my family."

"Looks like sushi is on sale today." the goons chuckled as they pulled out their weapons, "Well done."

"Stop." Hua Fei stood and confronted them, causing the family to gasp.

"Hua-"

"Who is this foreign sardine talking to?" the Barrakuza goon that was leading this posse chuckled as he looked at Hua Fei, "Stupid Mainlanders... Sit down, sardine, or you'll also be sushi."

"No one will be sushi today." Hua Fei slowly reached for her Inkbrush, which was set in place by her side holster, "Now, stop this evil or else-"

"Or else what?!" the Barrakuza goons sneered, "What will you do."

"Ah, just splat her already!" the leader told his right hand man, then that inkling fired his Bamboozler.

"Hyah!" Hua Fei pulled out her brush rapidly and deflected the black ink back at the man, stunning the goons.

"What?! SPLAT HER!" the goons became rabid and fired blindly.

"I am one with the Zen." Hua Fei breathed in, "Yang Zen... HAH!" she extended her hand and pushed back all the black ink in a strong wave, "Evisa!" she charged and struck the leader with her white ink tipped Inkbrush.

Yazumi's family stood in awe as Hua Fei took down all twenty Barrakuza goons that threatened to splat them all.

"I had no choice!" Hua Fei looked at the last goon, who was tightly clenching his range blaster in anger, "Surrender."

"Not to a mainland sardine!" the goon growled, "I will not be dishonored!" he aimed his weapon, but was stopped midway when Hua Fei caused his body to tense up, "ARGH!"

"Hrah!" Hua Fei charged and struck the man, knocking him out, "Ha..." she exhaled and regained her inner tranquility.

"Hua Fei..." Yazumi spoke.

"Holy Carp." Kaizu gasped in shock, "Damn..." he whistled.

"Are you all alright?" Hua Fei turned to the family, "Were you all struck by any black ink I may have missed?"

"Missed?" Yazumi's father spoke, "You got all of it..."

"How did you do that?" Yazumi muttered, "That.. that's not normal."

"Yazumi, please." Yazumi's mother mumbled, "We shouldn't pelt her with questions... She saved our lives, and I am eternally grateful." she bowed in reverence.

"Thank you, Hua Fei." Yazumi's father also bowed, followed by Kaizu and Yazumi herself.

The whole family bowed before her.

"It's not a big deal." Hua Fei bowed back, "Please, I was just fulfilling the duty of good... Protect the unprotected." she said, "I wish for nothing in return." she shook her head.

 **00000000**

"Thank you, Hua Fei." Yazumi said as she and Kaizu talked to her outside, speaking over the police officers that were investigating the scene.

"You're amazing." Kaizu said, "Can I have your number-"

"Kaizu!" Yazumi growled, "Be serious!"

"I am-"

"Alas, Kaizu, I am not from here." Hua Fei told the young man, "I am from Mansplattan across the sea, but I will come here to visit you all when I have the chance."

"Cool." Kaizu grinned, "Thanks!"

"Hua Fei... How did you do all those things back there?" Yazumi interrupted, "That is... not normal."

"I have my ways, Yazumi." Hua Fei chuckled uneasily, "It's just something I work on in the Turf Wars."

"You would totally wreck any team in those turf wars." Kaizu complimented her, "With those sick skills."

"I'm just wondering... because I've never seen ink being stopped naturally like that." Yazumi mumbled, "But I guess I must be keeping you from returning home. Please... Don't hesitate to come over!" she smiled and bowed.

"Yeah, hot stu- OW!" Kaizu was hit by Yazumi.

"I won't forget." Hua Fei chuckled and walked to her motorcycle.

"She's amazing." Kaizu said dreamily, "What do you think, Yazumi?"

"I think I want to know what she did." Yazumi mumbled, "Imagine if we learned that... we could defend papa and mama." she smiled softly.

"Or I could win all the Splatfests and get a bunch of money?" Kaizu chuckled, "Think of-"

"BAKA!" Yazumi gnashed her teeth, struck her brother, and shook her fist, then turned to see Hua Fei drive away.

* * *

 **SM's Time!  
Okay guys, News Flash! This story will no longer be part of the SU. I decided to tie it to the Inkman... So... Enjoy and stay tuned for goodies!  
(It will of course be edited for this!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasmine Knight  
Chapter 9**

 **Return to Danger**

* * *

Hua Fei sighed as she felt the invigorating air of the Ocean Highway hit her body as she rode down on her motorcycle. Though the road to Mansplattan would be a long one, it was a good price to pay in order to escape the Vanity Fair that was Inkopolis.

Despite this fact, Inkopolis was a pretty good vacation, in fact, Hua Fei wished Crowder had come along with her.

"Hua Fei..." a soft voice sounded in the air, making the Inkling's ears perk up.

"Huh-"

"Hua Fei." Junjie's projection appeared on her helmet visor, startling the young woman greatly.

"Ha!" Hua Fei swerved into the service lane in order to protect herself from traffic, then slowed down and glared at Junjie's apparition.

"Do not be alarmed, young one." Junjie bowed, "I am merely communicating to you via the peace of the Zen." he smiled, "I have been notified of your efforts in Inkopolis."

"How did yo-"

"Only one person has the courage to stand up to a Barrakuza boss." Junjie chuckled, "You proved yourself, seeing you are not hurt or anyone else."

"Thank you, Junjie." Hua Fei bowed.

00000000

Two Inkling men walked down the hall of a correctional facility, accompanied by guards, only stopping when they reached a glass cell containing Barrakuza Boss Kanade.

"Your attorney is here." one of the guards told the man inside, then pointed to the Inkling in the suit.

"I'd like a moment with my client." the attorney bowed and told the guards, who nodded and stepped a few feet back, "What is it?" he lowly asked the convict.

"The girl." Kanade murmured into the attorney's ear, "There's something different about her... She.. had some kind of... power..."

"What kind of power?" the attorney asked.

"She could... I don't know but she made me tense up... Then- it was strange." Kanade grumbled, "I tried to shoot her, but my ink stayed in place when she raised her hand."

"Hmm..." the attorney muttered and his ears perked, "Yes... But did you get a picture of her?" he muttered.

"Yes." Kanade nodded, "It's sent to your phone... Make sure you take her out good."

"I got the best person for the job." the attorney bowed.

00000000

"What do you want from me?" a shadowy figure asked two Barrakuza thugs as they walked inside a dark apartment room.

"We have it understood that you avenge... for a price." one of the thugs walked up to him.

"Yes.. I used to be part of that business." the figure muttered, "Until I was humiliated..."

"Yes, yes, we heard the story-" the younger thug rolled his eyes, but was then splatted by a black L-3 Nozzlenose.

"Hmph." the older thug grunted, "Yes, we've heard the tale." he nodded in understanding, "But let the tales of falling into large holes fall behind... We need you." he pulled up a metal briefcase.

"Yes.. I see." the figure stepped into the light, revealing an anemonite with a familiar black armor.

"These doubloons can be yours if you do this for our boss." the thug bowed, "Inka Splett."

"Hm.." the anemonite bobbed his head and scanned the picture with his helmet, "I never fail my contracts." he nodded and grabbed it.

00000000

"Boss." the attorney from before bowed down to an old Inkling, who acknowledged his presence, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" the Barrakuza Master said and raised his hand, "Pray it be good... I do not want to lose another boss of mine."

"Yamasina-san has given me vital intelligence on his assailant." the attorney walked up to him and handed the elder a folder.

The old inkling grabbed some nearby glasses and looked inside the folder, taking a few minutes to read it.

"Master, we have hired an avenger for Kanade Yamasina." the attorney said, "The famous Inka Splett."

"Ah..." the old man grinned, "Yes... ever since he showed up... He's incredible- How much did you pay him?"

"50,000 Doubloons." the attorney responded, "May the price please you."

"It does, for a man of his skill." the elder paused suddenly, "Wait... a minute..."

"What is it, Master?"

"No no... Nothing." the Barrakuza Master muttered, "You can go now... You have done a great service, expect a reward." he waved his hand.

"Arigato." the attorney bowed and stepped out of the oriental themed room.

"What was that?" the Master's wife stepped in and served her partner some tea, "What is your worry."

"I'm afraid Inka Splett will not be enough." the Barrakuza Master stroked his beard, "It seems... we have one of those Zen users..." he grumbled.

"What?" the wife gasped, "No... I thought."

"Not an ancient religion after all." the Barrakuza Master said, "Thankfully... I have my connections..." he sighed, "I never thought they would rise again."

00000000

"Huah..." Hua Fei yawned as she slowed down into a rest stop, "Man.. it's getting late." she looked at the setting sun in the distance, "Ha." she parked her bike and then step down, getting a good stretch soon after.

Nearby, an anemonite man was fixing up his car, his family inside.

"Greetings." Hua Fei bowed at the man, who waved back to return the gesture, "Is something the problem?" she asked.

"Yeah... I'm trying to get my car filter out." the man sighed as he wiped his brow, "It got some ink on it during our trip back to Los Angelfish, but it's so back there." he groaned and pointed to a very cumbersome area underneath the engine.

"Perhaps I can be of help?" Hua Fei said.

"Oh, sure." the man handed her his wrench.

"Hm..." Hua Fei used her slender arms to reach inside, "Ah... Ah..." she grunted as she tried to squeeze in, "Ooh... Nope." she shook her head.

"I got it out so easily the last time.. I guess I just lost my skill." the anemonite chuckled, "Well, I guess I'll have to keep on at it, thanks for your help." he said.

"Hold on a minute." Hua Fei said and focused on the filter, "Ha..." she breathed in and manipulated the ink on the filter, yanking it out into a ball seconds after.

"Wow..." the man said in awe as the ink blob rose out of the car, "How are yo-"

"Hmm..." Hua Fei let the ink dissipate into the air, then turned to the man, "Tricks of the trade." she chuckled.

"Wow! That's cool!" the man said and ran to the driver's seat, then revved up the car flawlessly, "Hey! Thanks!" he shut it off and grabbed his wrench.

"No problem." Hua Fei nodded as she closed the hood, "Have a safe day."

"Thank you!" the man walked to his door, then talked to his wife as they backed off.

 **00000000**

"Have I been summoned?" an Inkling male, with red ink, stepped into the Barrakuza Master's room, "And what for?"

"I need your services." the Master said, "I have a little problem..."

"You don't need me for a goon." the man scoffed, "I'm overkill-"

"I need you to take care of a Zen user." the Master interrupted, causing the man to look bewildered.

"Impossible, all other Zen users work for coverts..." the man muttered, "Or the highest bidder... Who is this-"

"I have reason to believe she was using the Yang Zen." the master grumbled.

"No way!" the man yelled, "No one has used Yang Zen in 50 years! You'd best not be bluffin-"

"The Master never jokes- Gahgahgaha..." one of the Barrakuza Master's thugs was choked by the man when he extended his arm.

"Enough..." the Master growled.

"A Yang Zen user?" the man subsidied, "This should be easy... Which way did she go so I can show her the true power of the Zen- The Ying." he clenched his fist, making a nearby ink canister burst.

"Our intel has shown us that she was heading West... to Gaijin lands." the elder muttered, "Mansplattan."

"Hmm..." the man chuckled, "Good... I don't have to get dirty at home." he smirked, "I'll take care of her, for the right price."

"You will be payed once you bring her ghost here." the elder grunted and waved him off.

"She will learn the power of a true Zen user." the man chuckled and walked off, unsheathing his black hilted Inkbrush.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Close Encounter with the Ying Kind**

* * *

Hua Fei pulled up to the abandoned factory where she and Junjie Fa had practiced many months before, the first stop in her return to Mansplattan, though this was due in part because this was the first stop after the highway drop.

"Hmm..." Hua Fei saw the noon sun of the next day set down, "Well... Let's see if he-"

"Greetings, Jasmine Knight." Junjie appeared and looked at his pupil, "I see you have returned from your travels."

"I had a good time." Hua Fei nodded, then placed on her Jasmine Knight helmet, "But I need to face off against FOCUS before I go home." she said.

"Your energy astounds even me, Hua Fei." Junjie chuckled, "You seem to have unstoppable momentum, as if you were tapping into the source of the Zen itself." he laughed, then stopped laughing.

"What is it, Master Junjie?" Hua Fei asked and saw a lone plane fly above them.

"I feel the presence of the Ying..." Junjie muttered, "It's small... like one of a trainee... but it's here." he muttered, "Perhaps someone has followed you."

"What do you mea-"

"Someone has felt your Zen... someone from the Ying." Junjie muttered, "If they are here... Hua Fei... Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked the young woman.

"To face against a user of the Ying?" Junjie asked, "I believe in you, of course... But I want to know."

"Uh... Ok... You said it was a small presence." Hua Fei pondered, "Are Ying people dangerous-"

"The most dangerous foes you'll ever meet." Junjie growled, "But this person has a small presence indeed- But keep your wits about you!" he warned.

"If it helps Inkopolis... I shall do it." Jasmine Knight unsheathed her Inkbrush, "Junjie, I shall defeat this menace."

"You two will feel each other if you are close." Junjie advised, "The Ying and the Yang Zen can sometimes attract each other, even."

0000000

"Sado-san." a man bowed as a cloaked figure descended from some plane steps in a Mansplattan private airport.

"No formalities, I come to do my job." Sado-san removed his futuristic samurai helmet in order to reveal it was the man who had visited the Barrakuza Master, a young man in fact.

"Perhaps-" the man stopped when Sado raised his arm.

"I feel her." Sado muttered, then looked at the a section of the city, "It's in my veins."

"Oda Sado?" the pilot stepped up, "Here, this was here for you." he pulled out a box.

"My Inkbrush." Oda chuckled and grabbed the black Inkbrush, "Yes... Now I'm ready..." he started to step down, then paid attention to a private plate that set near his.

"Sir." the attendee pointed to a black sports car, "Your ride."

"Good." Oda chuckled and walked down to his ride.

0000000

"Everytime I go in this direction.. I feel it." Jasmine Knight growled as she rode down a road in Mansplattan proper, "Like a pain in my gut."

The cyclist expertly avoided traffic, dashing in and out of lanes in fluid motions.

"HA!" Jasmine Knight gasped as she turned right instinctively, riding down the highway that led to the private airport, "Argh..." she gnashed her teeth.

Closing in, a black car zoomed down the opposite side of the highway.

"I feel it-" Oda paused and looked across, catching gazes with Jasmine Knight, "Ah ha..." he grinned and jerked left, causing several cars behind him to veer out of control and pummel each other.

"There he is!" Jasmine Knight stopped rapidly and turned to face the invader, which had now made two pile ups, "Hmmm..." she stepped down from her motorcycle when she saw the car door open.

Out stepped Oda Sado, donned in black futuristic samurai gear.

"Well..." Jasmine Knight looked at the young man, "You are the one who is emanating this Evil." she pointed at him.

"Evil?" Oda chuckled, "This is just power." he clenched his fist, "This is power you're feeling... the true power of the Zen." he cackled.

"The True power is the goodness and tranquility of life." Jasmine Knight responded, "I am Jasmine Knight, and you are in the wrong city." she pulled out her white Inkbrush.

"Call me, Kan Samurai." Oda chuckled and pulled out his Inkbrush.

"Kan Samurai... hmph." Jasmine Knight growled .

"Why you-" Kan Samurai clenched his arm, causing his Zen to travel and strangle Jasmine Knight.

"Agh!" Jasmine Knight groaned and grabbed her throat, "H- Hwahahaha... HA!" she used her Zen to break the hold, stunning Samurai.

"What?" Kan Samurai growled, "I never thought you co- DWAH!" he was blasted back by Jasmine Knight's Zen, "Argh!" he crashed into his car.

"I will stop you." Jasmine Knight charged and swung her Inkbrush.

"Ha!" Kan Samurai propelled himself and parried her, "Hehehehhe... You will not defeat me." he growled and shoved her Inkbrush aside.

"I will!" Jasmine Knight groaned, falling to the Samurai's superior physical strength, "Hrah!" she pushed her foe back and struck his armor.

"Not good enough!" Kan Samurai chuckled and struck back with twice to power, "Take this!" he used his Zen to make his black ink rise from her armor, block up, and then slug her with it.

"Agh!" Jasmine Knight shrieked and fell into the asphalt, but then jumped back up to dodge a cleave, "I'm faster than you, Evisa!" she yelled and struck at a blinding speed, causing the Ying Zen user to stagger.

"HRAH!" Kan Samurai was struck in the head and was sent spinning, "BWAH!" he was struck and sent flying into the siderail, "Damn you!" he focused on her and started to strangle her again.

"Gahgahgah..." Jasmine Knight floated up and gagged, "Stop... Gahgahgha..." she tried to counter it, but Kan Samurai was focused and angry, and somehow this amplified his Zen.

"I will show you the true power of the Zen! The Ying!" Kan Samurai raised his Inkbrush and struck Jasmine Knight, sending her flying into a passing car on the other side of the highway.

"NYAH!" Jasmine Knight yelped and collapsed to the ground, "Ha.. ha..." she panted and stood, then parried with Kan Samurai, "Tranquility..." she breathed in deeply and found inner peace, "Hyah!" she gained a sudden boost in her Zen and quickly overpowered her foe.

"HENGH!" Kan Samurai collapsed to her power and was struck consecutively, causing massive damage to his armor, "Haaar..." he groaned and tried to stand up, using his car to do so.

"I have you now." Jasmine Knight placed her Inkbrush on his neck, "Now, surrender- AAAHHHH!"

"GRAHHHHH!" the two were struck by a sudden Ink Missile and sent falling back near a police car that had reported to the scene.

"Put your hands u- GRHHH!" the policeman on the megaphone was choked by the rising Dark Samurai.

"Fire- Hwah!" the other policeman was splatted by three rounds.

"Who did that?" Kan Samurai groaned as he looked around, then heard the whirring of an engine.

"Who.. who are you?" Jasmine Knight panted as she saw a figure in black armor settle down, his airpack dying down in the process.

"Same armor..." the newcomer crumbled up the photo, "You're my target." he pulled up his black L-3 Nozzlenose.

"This is my foe." Kan Samurai growled and pointed at the anemonite, "Begone, or I'll splat you too..." he showed his Inkbrush.

"I'm not afraid of your little sword." Inka Splett taunted and aimed his Nozzlenose and fired.

"Hmph..." Kan Samurai deflected his shots and extended his arm in order to choke the avenger hunter.

"Not today, sorcerer." Inka Splett avoided the Zen attack by shooting up into the sky with his airpack, "I don't play with magic, I play with weapons." he fired his Nozzlenose at the two.

"Watch out." Jasmine Knight blocked the shots before they hit Kan Samurai, but was backstabbed and sent to the ground, "Augh!"

"Making my job a lot easier." Inka Splett chuckled and launched a net from a small wrist device.

"Hah!" Kan Samurai backflipped and then jumped up real high to strike Inka Splett.

"Wah!" Inka Splett absorbed the blow with his special armor, but was sent back down to the ground, "Hrr..." he growled and threw a Splat bomb where Kan Samurai was going to land.

"Hmph!" Jasmine Knight appeared and neutralized the bomb, then dashed and struck the avenger hunter with her Inkbrush.

"Hwah!" Inka Splett caught the Ink Brush, then shot the Zen user with a concealed mini inkstol he had.

"Ah..." Jasmine Knight gasped and stepped back clutching her abdomen, "Ah..."

"You make a mockery of me!" Kan Samura leap-frogged from Jasmine Knight's back and threw his Inkbrush like a boomerang.

"ARGH!" Inka Splett was caught off guard and sent to the ground, "Have some of this!" he yelled and launched a missile that was in his airpack.

"Uh DWAHHH!" Kan Samurai was struck dead on and sent plummeting to the ground in a blast of ink, "Argh..." he groaned and sprawled on the ground.

"I will not be defeated..." Jasmine Knight stood, "Face me, villain." she breathed in deeply, "You will not defeat good..." she raised her Inkbrush.

"Maybe I will." Inka Splett chuckled and threw a box at Jasmine Knight.

"Not good enough!" Jasmine Knight avoided it with a dive and sprung up near striking distance, "Any last words?" she asked the avenger hunter.

"Seeker, Activate!" Inka Splett yelled and a Seeker shot out of the box he threw, then homed in on Jasmine Knight.

KAPPOOOM!

"AUGH!" Jasmine Knight shrieked and fell to her knees, "No... No... No..." she groaned and collapsed.

 **0000000**

"I never fail my contracts." Inka Splett chuckled as he chunked Oda Sado and Hua Fei into Oda's sports car, but was then stopped when he saw armored FOCUS trucks arriving.

"This is going to be good." he grinned as he reloaded his gear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jasmine Knight**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Great Escape**

* * *

"Have some of this!" Inka Splett shot out an Ink missile from the back of his airpack, which targeted a small group of FOCUS guards.

The Paramilitary police force turned to see the rocket, then the group was struck and sent flying into an armored van.

Some of the ink struck Inka Splett, but his armor took the deleterious effects of the black ink and neutralized them effectively.

"Argh!" Inka Splett had to land roughly when an ink missile locked on to him, "Da- You never even had a chance." he disabled a security guard that was near him.

Inside Kan Samurai's sports car, the ink was striking the chassis of the vehicle and woke up Jasmine Knight.

"Ah..." the young woman groaned and reached for her Inkbrush, only to have her hand stopped by a larger hand.

"Not so fast." Kan Samurai growled and put her in a chokehold, "I have unfinished business with you, Yang user." he grabbed her and threw her out of the car.

"Ahh!" Jasmine Knight yelped and hit the concrete hard, catching the attention of some nearby FOCUS guards.

"Hey, that's the- DWAH!" the small squad was pushed back by Kan Samurai, who had emerged with his arm extended.

"Begone, worms." Kan Samurai locked on to an Urchinian FOCUS guard and started to choke him, "I am not affected by your little weapon- HRGHN!" he groaned when Jasmine Knight used her Zen to push him into the car.

"It's over, you evil person." Jasmine Knight used her Zen to bring her inkbrush to her hand, then placed it near his throat, "You never stood a chance against the Yang-"

"You want to escape, huh?" two boots landed nearby, and Inka Splett looked at them, "No way, you will fetch me a pretty penny." he aimed his L-3 at them, "No one has ever escaped me... In this world or the next."

"I've had enough of you!" Kan Samurai reached for his inkbrush.

"No you don't!" Jasmine Knight turned and wanted to strike him, but was stopped by Inka Splett, who had fired a net, which she had to avoid.

"Hrah!" Kan Samurai regained his weapon and threw it at Inka Splett like a boomerang.

"ARGH!" Inka Splett was greatly struck and sent crashing into a FOCUS guard, "Damn..."

"Avenger, you have chased the wrong Inkling." Kan Samurai retrieved his inkbrush, "But you... you will surely be splatted." he turned and pointed to Jasmine Knight, "Poor little beautiful girl..." he chuckled.

"You pig." Jasmine Knight growled and threw away her peace and charged blindly, "Evisa!" she yelled and struck.

"You're weak!" Kan Samurai roared and blocked her moves, "RIESENHAMMER!" he yelled and swung an extremely powerful hit that knocked his foe's Inkbrush and then stunned the poor woman, "HRAHH!" he did another hit that was incredibly calamitous and knocked Jasmine Knight into a car.

"AUGH!" Jasmine Knight shrieked as she landed, "Ah... Ah..." she panted and looked up to see Kan Samurai staring down at her.

"You are no Zen User." Kan Samurai spat on her face, "You are a Disgrace." he raised his Inkbrush, "Prepare to- DWAH!" he was launched by a missile, who's trail led back to Inka Splett.

"That's my target, Easterner." Inka Splett grunted and walked to the exhausted Jasmine Knight, "Get your own, Takeshi Kakayaka." he taunted with a stereotypical name.

"You.. You..." Kan Samurai stood, "You will die as well!" he roared and charged the avenger.

"Hold on there!" Inka Splett threw a little sonic grenade which shot out an echolocation pulse that stunned Kan Samurai, "Take this!" he shot the man, disabling him.

"Ah... ah..." Jasmine Knight groaned and held her chest, where the armor was cracked and black ink was seeping in.

"Sorry, lass, but leaving you here doesn't pay the bills." Inka Splett muttered, but then saw the FOCUS paramilitary closing in, "But I'll have you soon enough." he turned to face them.

"Ha... Ha... ha..." Jasmine Knight's breathing became labored, then she started to feel faint, "Must... regain...my... tranquility..." she breathed in deep, and on the verge of being eliminated, felt mystically enlightened.

Inka Splett, who was busy fighting paramilitary police, heard a deep exhale and turned around only to see Jasmine Knight rise up in a white light.

"I am one with the Zen." Jasmine Knight said in a powerful voice and her wounds seem to regenerate her wounds.

"What the hell?" Inka Splett turned to see the glowing, hovering girl shrouded in white, "I don't like this voodoo magic." he growled and fired at the girl, but his black ink rounds bounced off.

Jasmine Knight looked up to the sky, then her mystical aura resided and she fell to the ground unconscious, but healed.

"What happened?" Inka Splett looked at Jasmine Knight, "oh... I need to lay off the Pufferfish jui-" he stopped when Junjie Fa landed nearby.

"I have not seen anything like this before." Junjie looked at Jasmine Knight, "This is unreal..."

"Who.. who are you?" Inka Splett asked Junjie, "Get away from my contract."

"I will not fight you, avenger." Junjie turned to the anemonite, "Go in peace, you and FOCUS." he said and used his Zen to create an Ink Wall that shielded he and Jasmine Knight from the outside world.

 **000000**

"What... happened?" Hua Fei groaned as she awoke in her home in the pharmacy, "Crowder?" she looked at the Shrimpite on the foot of her bed.

"Hua Fei, you're fine." Crowder sighed in relief, "This old man found you after you attacked FOCUS..." he looked down, "I just wish you weren't so in-"

"I'm sorry." Hua Fei looked up, then saw Junjie standing at the door.

"A moment, Mr. Crowder?" Junjie asked the shrimpite, who nodded and walked off.

"What happened?" Hua Fei asked Junjie, "I... remember fighting the Ying user and that avenger hunter." she sat up and looked at the man.

"That's true..." Junjie chuckled, "But I have something to tell you, Hua Fei."

"What is it, Master Junjie?" Hua Fei muttered as she looked at herself.

"Well, I saw a very great sight today." Junjie muttered, "It was a sight I haven't seen in a long time." he looked at her, "I saw someone tap into the source of the Zen."

"Wat." Hua Fei asked in confusion.

"Tapping into the source of the Zen.. I last saw that 60 years ago." Junjie stood and looked outside the window into the night sky, "Hua Fei, that's a special thing you did- something only the most experienced in the Zen can achieve... Yet you did it on the verge of death- a novice."

"When I was doing that... I felt myself at peace." Hua Fei muttered, "Master... what happened to the Ying Zen user?"

"What?" Junjie asked sternly, "What is it to you? He is gone! And for the best... Ying is the evil of the world."

"But when I was... in the Zen... I felt him." Hua Fei muttered, "Kan Samurai... That Ying Zen user... I felt him... Oda Sado." she stood up and looked at Junjie, "He had so much hate, yet in his core there was someone seeking peace-"

"Enough of this." Junjie grunted, "Hua Fei... Just, take a breather." he sighed and looked back out the window.

 **00000000**

"I have failed you, Master." Oda Sado looked at a shadowy figure inside an eerily decorated dojo, "The Yang Zen user... she has eluded my brush." he laid his weapon down.

"It was your first time, Kan." the figure growled, "Next time, you will find her, and you will splat her. There shall be no more Yang Zen in the world."

"Aye, master." Oda Sado bowed, then turned around, "I will not fail you again." he clenched his fist, "I will return to Mansplattan as soon as I can."

"Good, Kan." the figure cackled, "I sense your hatred, and it is good! Let the Ying consume you!"

"The Ying is my Ally!" Oda Sado yelled angrily, causing his eyes to change to a deep red and his squid fangs to grow out a bit.

"I have trained you well." the figure nodded as he saw Oda leave


End file.
